Always Green, Ever Living
by Wondermorena
Summary: Set during the events of 07x04 Rumpelstiltskin is now awake and ready to find The Guardian only ones standing in his way are a vengeful Madam Belfrey and a physician with familiar blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm probably in the minority that was okay with what happened in _Beauty_ but just because I was okay with it doesn't mean another idea couldn't have happened. I will get this out of the way, I am not watching the new season so there is a good chance I probably have some of the characters or scenarios off where I am only basing it off what I saw in _Beauty_ and from the past six season _s_. Also there are some concepts that the show will do which I know will be different like I will have Alice's mother be a different person rather than Mother Gothel. With all that out of the way, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter I**

Detective Weaver felt both his pulse decreasing and heart rate increasing. Snidely laughing at the thought he had a heart due to the years of abusing his position within the Hyperion Height Police Department.

The detective was dying; shot in the chest by an informant he never wanted to admit was the closest person he cared about, karmic justice he supposed. Weaver didn't blame Tilly; he knew he was treading in dark waters in humoring her but when it came to Mayor Belfrey threatening to expose him over the well-being of his informants, self-preservation came first. The images around him became fuzzy and the sounds multiplied with every second, Weaver never believe in the concept of an afterlife, but he never imagined his last moments on this earth would be replaying the gunshot.

 _Rum…_

She called him something and he was too wrapped distracted care about her delusional rantings, Weaver regretting not being considerate.

 _Rumple…_

Weaver continued floating; feeling his chest bursting. He tried to massage it until he noticed the hole where the bullet had been lodge had now decreased. Placing his fingers over his chest, the detective felt the sting from the blood looking at his hand observing only there had not been any signs of blood but now his chest was devoid of the bullet hole.

 _Rumpelstiltskin!_

A large wave hit Weaver causing him to stumble. He placed his hand over his head to stop the headache but it continued leaving him screaming for the pain to stop when the memory of Tilly shooting him became replaced with images of a time he never imagined existing. A land similar to the medieval period, fantasy creatures and magic with the two most frequent people in his stream of memories became a young boy with eyes similar to his calling him a coward and a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and blue eyes wearing either medieval clothes in some images or feminine modern styles dancing with him to a strange yet familiar tune.

 _Bel-Belle_ …Weaver thought when the last image broke of Tilly showing him his chipped cup screaming about how it would lead him back to her.

The cup, the gunshot and memories now poured into Weaver leading him to smile as he soaked in his newly required memories. He was not Detective Weaver a corrupt police officer from Hyperion Heights but Rumpelstiltskin the Dark Wizard of Misthaven.

Rumpelstiltskin woke up finding himself in the hospital staring at the vision of Belle. Even though it had been a decade since her passing, she was still as beautiful as he remembered. How he longed to join her. Within the past decade, he was nowhere near finding the Guardian than he had when leaving the Edge of Realms were all he accomplished was giving the curse to Lady Tremaine in exchange for Tilly's life.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned to touch his wife knowing in the back of his head it was another projection

 _Please Belle, I am so sorry._

He hoped Belle would forgive him for his recent endeavors but he knew there would be a good chance he may never join her should his death mean even his existence became shattered. In a flash moment, Belle disappeared. Even in this realm, he couldn't have a bit of solitude when it came to his true love.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry for a bit"

The voice took Rumpelstiltskin back. He started getting up seeing the physician looking over the notes who then greeting him with a warm smile.

 _No, it can't be!_

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin voice was shaking from uttering the name.

"Pardon?" The doctor asked. "It must be the medication." She pointed out in frustration. "I told the nurse to lower the dose, but I guess sometimes you can't find good help nowadays."

"You look like…" before Rumpelstiltskin began to finish the sentence, he inspected the physician hoping whatever tricks his mind came up with to quickly desist. At first glance, she could have easily been mistaken for Belle since both women looked similar, even down to the exact shade of cerulean in her captivating eyes. In the green scrubs and white coat, he thought she was a beautiful woman perhaps in her mid to late thirties. The only difference between the two women the golden blonde the physician wore in a bun allowing her banes to sweep to the side. She inspected his eyes and ears leading the imp to notice a plain brass band on the fourth finger of left hand that left him to snicker at the cheap bastard she made her vows to. "Like someone familiar." Lowering his voice hiding his disappointment.

"I have been told I have one of those faces." She winked back at him. "I am Dr. Lilley, do you remember what happened?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to get Tilly into any trouble but he knew the gun fired was his where there might have been little explanation. "I was doing a routine investigation on South End and I just happened to be at the wrong place, wrong time."

She pursed her lips back looking over her notes. "I'll say. The bullet was once inch away from your heart but missed because of an unusual movement. You honestly should be dead especially since most of my colleagues were telling me to pronounce time of death not even a few minutes after you were brought in. You will need to stay here for the next 72 hours to rehabilitate even though your vitals show everything is fine."

"Right, because I am immortal" Rumpelstiltskin commented thinking the physician assumed he was making a joke.

"I guess someone up there doesn't think it's your time yet."

"How's the patient?" Rogers stated knocking against the wall to get their attention. A brief moment Rumpelstiltskin nearly forgotten about his partner, a version of his old enemy who only had the memories of their time together before Storybrooke. There had been an encounter between the two men shortly after he arrived in the new realm in which Rumpelstiltskin discovered certain secrets about Hook where it made him realize had they not had a past together, the two men could have been at least well-meaning acquaintances which made him wonder if Belfrey intentionally placed them as partners in this curse solely to see who could easily do her bidding. He immediately thought of Regina if she was even awake, he was happy to see she was still alive especially after their last encounter included some regretful choice words.

"Thankfully not dying, where is Tilly?" Rumple snarled at Rogers whose attentions quickly switched to Dr. Lilley.

"You mean girl who insisting on coming in the ambulance?" Dr. Lilley quickly intervened. "I sent her to get something to eat just before I got in. She was really upset over the entire matter."

"She's back in the waiting room playing chess." Turning back to Dr. Lilley "Love, can you leave me alone with Weaver for a few minutes." Insisted Rogers smiling at her leaving Rumpelstiltskin annoyed at the display he was seeing.

"I have to do the rest of my rounds. I will come back tomorrow to check on you Mr. Weaver so don't run out on me." Dr. Lilley took her items turning at the two men before leaving. "Oh and Detective," she directed her attention towards Rogers, "it's _Doctor_ not _Love_." Dr. Lilley left the room causing the imp to smile at seeing there was a woman immune to Roger's charms.

Dr. Lilley turned out of the room seeing Tilly in the chairs next to her playing with a chessboard against herself. She noticed the girl had recently been crying with her posture crunched up into the chair where it made her appear younger. Realizing it wasn't any of her business and there was good chance she was speaking to the person who might have lodged the bullet into her patient, she checked her wristwatch seeing she had a few minutes before going to her rounds.

"Hey, you got a minute?" asking Tilly getting her attention, the girl wiped her eyes giving Dr. Lilley the seat next to the chessboard leaving them across one another.

Tilly started looking at the physician, something about her felt off. However she still had been trying to get adjust back to her medication where she started thinking the few moments she held Weaver's hand on the ride there meant he was going to hurt her too.

Dr. Lilley kept smiling at Tilly holding some of the pieces of the game constantly staring at the white pawn placed in front of the black queen leaving her more concerned. "Everyone always says the queen is the most powerful piece in chess but I always thought it was the pawn. Eight pieces in all but they help start the game and there are even some beginner moves allowing the pawn to corner the king."

"I have been playing chess since I was a kid." Tilly snarled at the physician.

"Pardon, I meant no harm. Detective Weaver will be fine he is just with the other detective right now." Dr. Lilley looked at the young girl seeing her fingers twitching and her feet were tapping at what appeared to be an uncontrollable rate. "How long have you been off your medication?"

Tilly looked at her shocked and scrunched away from her. "How did you know? Oh my god, please don't tell Rogers! Mayor Belfrey will send me to the funny farm!"

Now that was a name Dr. Lilley hoped she wouldn't have been happy to not hear for the remainder of the year. "I don't work for Mayor Belfrey…thankfully" stating that last part under her breathe "and even if I was, I'm bound to silence. Tilly is it?" Tilly didn't respond leading Dr. Lilley continued. "I promise I won't talk to the mayor about what happened. The only person who can talk is Detective Weaver and I think he cares about you too much to have you dragged into jail or as you placed it, 'the funny farm'"

Dr. Lilley went into her lab coat getting a handkerchief handing it to Tilly who looked at it then at the physician. She hesitated slowly getting the handkerchief and quickly dried her eyes, "at least three days. I didn't want to feel small again and they gave me dreams about things that weren't real like the detective being a wizard."

Dr. Lilley looked at Tilly sympathetically placing her hand over. "Interesting, have you spoken to your doctors about these dreams?"

"I can't, my doctor ordered me to the take the pills because Mayor Belfrey told her to. I was trying to prove to Weaver that I wasn't crazy to stop her, but I messed it up."

All of a sudden Dr. Lilley's pager started going off causing the physician to get annoyed at the bad timing when Tilly looked at her bewildered. "Okay it appears that I have to go now." She then got a pen and a post it note from her pocket handing it to Tilly. "I want you to write down your complete name and the name of your physician and I also want to know if I have your permission to request for any files?"

"Why?" Tilly asked.

"So you no longer have to feel small again." Dr. Lilley smiled at her leading for Tilly to hand back the handkerchief.

"Thanks."

"Happy to help, now get some sleep and make sure the detective doesn't see you are crying in the morning." She quickly got up feeling terrible in leaving but she was sure she would get written up for being late to an emergency once again.

"Doctor, you look familiar. Have we met before?" Although her medication began to finally take its effect, there was a strange sensation of déjà vu Tilly had towards the physician that didn't sit too well with her.

She looked at her sadden in seeing those blue eyes which appeared to have seen a lot of suffering. "No, I don't think so. Take care of yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**My original plan had been to make this about ten chapters long but as I continued outlining this story, I realized there were some characters and scenarios that I needed to further elaborate to make a lot of what is going on be cohesive where it meant I needed to expand the story.**

 **My apologies :)**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Rumpelstiltskin looked back and forth from the hospital corridor, thrilled to see the entire wing had been placed in darkness. Gathering his monitor, the sorcerer crept through the corridors leaving into the recreational grounds of the hospital in the dead of night.

The sight of the recently immaculate gardens caused Rumpelstiltskin to laugh over how the hospital looked more presentable than the supposed renovated areas of the city.

He breathed the night air feeling the magic coursing through his veins. Rumpelstiltskin stared at his monitor moving at a distance from it, raising his hand, concentrating onto the monitor where seconds after he had wanted, the monitor began to change its numbers in a rapid pace nearly malfunctioning until he transformed the monitor into a chestnut tree.

The sorcerer grazed at the night sky, ecstatic about regaining both his memories and magical abilities.

The last 48 hours, Rumpelstiltskin became convinced the observation had been the real curse and not the creation of Hyperion Heights.

Each minute he would turn his back, the nurses would come to his room non-stop and check his status or continue reassuring him he needed to get better to leave when it was clear to anyone his vitals were perfectly fine. He started getting the impression no one in the hospital has ever seen anyone live through a bullet even though Hyperion Heights has been suffering though a high crime rate due to the displacement of Mayor Belfrey's expansion.

At least these those were the memories the townspeople had been given when the curse had been placed.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't think how long they had been curse, perhaps a year or two if he could make a good estimate. He had to give Lady Tremaine credit; she covered her tracks better than Regina where had Alice refused to take her medication, they all would still have been cursed an there might have been a good chance he would have been sitting in a jail cell for underestimating Belfrey in her blackmail attempts.

He immediately began to think about Henry, his grandson had now grown up and he realized just how closely the boy resembled Bae.

 _Regina was lying about Henry's whereabouts after all. At least she got the townsfolk's admiration while unable to remember her own son and husband._

Although based on their previous encounter, Rumpelstiltskin quickly deduced it was unlikely the author was awake as well and it meant he would have needed to begin looking over his files once again.

A twig snapping caused the sorcerer to divulge his attention to his back seeing he had been alone but he was hearing two people coming towards his corner. He quickly transformed himself into a lizard blending hiding behind one of the leaves on the chestnut tree.

As he began to teleport himself back into his room, Rumpelstiltskin got a better glimpse into the unwanted visitors seeing it to be Dr. Lilley but her companion proved to be more interesting as it was Ivy Belfrey conversing with the physician in close confidence which the sorcerer was given the impression this was more than just a visit for medical advice.

 _It appears Alice was mistaken about Ivy, the girl can leave her room for anything else other than a shopping trip. With all of Victoria's wealth and power, surely she could acquire better informants who are not her daughters._

Rumpelstiltskin quickly teleported back into his hospital room replacing the monitor and began to spend the remainder of the night going over the memories he began to easily sort out but had little luck in coming to terms with.

 **888888**

 _ **Misthaven: 12 years before the original curse**_

Regina woke up wearing a fresh nightgown and finding she had been tucked into bed with several covers along with an empty birthing room and a broken heart. She wasn't surprised; the midwives and the clerics must have taken one look at the baby and realized it wasn't Leopold's then went to all the trouble in making sure the baby would be buried somewhere while Leopold would break the news to Snow she would no longer have sibling and he was the heartbroken father while the poor queen sat behind the memory of the previous queen. They at least had the consideration to tell her it was a stillbirth before Regina had passed out from the exhaustion due to labor pain.

She turned to her nightstand finding a card given to her by Snow White. Regina smiled at the hand drawn creation showing herself Snow and Leopold along with the new baby behind the castle gardens with the inscription "From your big sister" along with a smiley face and a heart.

Regina threw the card into the floor along with the contents of the nightstand before throwing herself back into the bed and began to sob hysterically into her pillows. She loved that child the second she realized her state but regretted never having a chance to tell Daniel he was going to be a father before her mother crushed his heart with the help of her stepdaughter. Regina did everything possible to hide her condition before the wedding letting everyone know one month after the nuptials the she was pregnant. She read about some cases with children being born prematurely in which a simple case of bribing the right people would have easily led her to keep the charade when the time came. Touching her stomach, Regina quickly recoiled back disgusted herself it was all for nothing. She needed that baby more than life itself, her only link left to Daniel and she will never get to know whether it was a boy or girl.

"I suppose congratulations are in order" Regina opened her eyes to seeing the owner of the obnoxious pitched voice sitting on the table eating from the grapes left in the fruit bowl for her. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed a goblet of wine taking a swig at it.

"You aren't suppose to be here Rumpel." Regina couldn't yelled any louder for fear someone might be standing guard while wishing her teacher would leave her alone.

"Unlike your father and all the non-holy men in which those rules are specifically made for, I'm not a man dearie." He got up having another glass of wine looking around the room flicking a speck of dust from the fire place when he noticed Regina sat back down on the bed refusing to look at him. "Although another rule you royals have is that the baby would normally be close to its mother after its recently born."

"The baby is dead, stillborn" she said placing a hand over arm still refusing to look at her guest. Regina noticed Rumpelstiltskin's arms towards her shoulder as he moved closer to her when she moved to him leaving her to sob into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" he said in a lower tone that Regina hadn't recognized from her teacher. "I know how much she meant to you". He sounded like he had meant it.

"S-she?" Regina became confused looking at Rumpelstiltskin in the eye until she remembered Rumpelstiltskin had inspected her when she first told him the news. "The clerics took her away before I had a chance to ask."

Regina wiped her eyes holding her breath followed by looking at her mentor seeing his expression. He looked concerned! She couldn't believe he would care at all as Rumpelstiltskin spent months mocking her or berating her from her punctuality to her daily comments regarding her stepdaughter. She lowered her head down crying once again into Rumpelstiltskin's chest as he held her close with his hands patting down her back.

 _ **Hyperion Heights: Present Day**_

 _Traffic is hell, will be there soon_

Rumpelstiltskin became convinced should he receive another text from Jones, traffic will have been the least of the pirate's problems. He was glad to be leaving after becoming bored for nearly two days with only encrypted texts from Alice to pass the time. He gathered his clothes getting dressed when he noticed his shirt still had the blood stained bullet mark.

He couldn't text Jones for a shirt and Alice was probably on the other side of town during this time of day. Frustrated, he threw the chair next to him deciding to discharge himself.

"Looks like you will be getting out of here now." The sorcerer noticed Dr. Lilley playfully knocked the door walking in getting her clipboard to write her notes. "Excited to leave?"

He still couldn't understand this woman, she wasn't a projection nor had there been anything magical about her to raise suspicion. Rumpelstiltskin thought about torturing the truth out of her regarding to what he saw the previous night but it was clear she might have been as cursed as the rest of the town. A sudden thought came to Rumpelstiltskin, touching the lower part of his face focusing on his stubble. "I could be, except I haven't had a shave yet."

"You are getting discharged."

"In 45 minutes."

She looked towards the clock annoyed. "Okay, I will get a nurse to shave you then."

"No dearie, I want you to do it." Smiling back at her

She raised an eyebrow at him believing him to be mad. "You must be joking." The physician started tapping her feet freeing the banes from her face when she excused herself for a second to gather the items he needed.

Dr. Lilley returned a few minutes later tapping her foot with the sorcerer biding his time enjoying the physician annoyed as she showed him several razors, towel and shaving cream.

"Take a seat and we will get started." The physician hid her annoyance behind a grin getting the chair back into its proper placing pointing towards the sorcerer who happily sitting down hearing Dr. Lilley turning on the faucet; she placed the hot towel over his face followed by the shaving cream. "Will you be driving home?

"Detective Roger is one his way, traffic."

"I'm glad; several of the patients within the wing were making some complaints about strange occurrences. In which your name kept popping up." She finished half of his face. He stared at her while she wiped the residue cream off where he detected a glance from her leaving the physician flushed.

"You don't say" he acted surprised recalling seeing a few stares when he tried to control in magic in a few occasions. "Would this have anything to do with why you would check up on me whilst I slept after instructing the nurses to report to you after they concluded their reports in their visits?"

Dr. Lilley dropped the razor looking back at Rumpelstiltskin who appeared so smug at catching her in a lie. She got the razor placing it in the trash getting a fresh one from the sink and resumed shaving the latter part of Rumpelstiltskin's face.

"I only wanted to check the well-being of my patients, nothing more." Stating rapidly that she felt herself getting tongue tied.

He moved upwards placing his face closer to hers getting the razor away from her hand into the sink. Rumpelstiltskin moved closer to her placing his mouth to her ear. "I think you are lying to me." He whispered while catching a faint rose scent from her hair even noticing a few dark roots tucked behind her ear.

Dr. Lilley bent her knees staring at Weaver straight in the eye that she nearly wept, her heart thumping as she placed her hand over his cheek slowly shaving the next part of his face in an effort not to focus so much on him. "You aren't exactly a beacon of truth yourself. I know you lied to protect that girl." Wiping the remaining of his face she leaned closer with their lips nearly touching, "it proves you are not as a terrible as you make yourself to be."

A throat clearing causing the pair to turn finding Detective Rogers standing over the door raising his eyebrow at them. "Have I arrived early?" Rumpelstiltskin wanted to get that grin out of Jones' face when he turned his attention back to the physician who gladly ignored their unwanted guest picking up her items and getting the discharge paperwork ready.

"Just in time" Rumpelstiltskin snarled.

Rumpelstiltskin got out of his chair seeing the wardrobe containing his jacket in which Rumpelstiltskin got upset with himself over not thinking to look there sooner. He looked at the hospital room one last time before following Rogers out of the wing when he saw Dr. Lilley talking to several nurses in the station. She glanced back at him and smiled back crinkling her nose for a split second before turning back to the conversation she had with the nurses.

Quickly Rumpelstiltskin followed Rogers who started telling him he would be on paid leave for another week following a meeting with the captain regarding the events that occurred where he needed to follow up on Alice over the matter of the tapes. Rumpelstiltskin was only half paying attention to what his partner said as all he began to think about was getting home to look over his files and get in touch with Alice as soon as possible.

88888

Rumpelstiltskin walked out of the Charger walking past the gate of Elysium Cemetery, clinging onto this jacket as the clouds began to form. He got annoyed at his cell phone hearing the same ring tone when he placed it on silent since he knew it must have been the third text from Jones regarding their meet up later that night at Roni's. Knowing he had little time, Rumpelstiltskin continued walking towards the cemetery seeing the gravestones where he was too exhausted in wondering whether they met their fates in the Enchanted Realm or at Hyperion Heights. Many appeared recently visited as some of the markers had flowers and photos where it would have been too elaborate for even Lady Tremaine to have come up with when building this new land. The cemetery led him a winding road in which he took the right spotting some trees that were hovering over a twin set of gravestone allowing him to head further into that direction when he spotted Belfrey dressed in black covered by a black umbrella looking over a gravestone with a clear reflection of the sun.

"I thought you wanted to see me _alone_." He pointed out to her but Belfrey continued turning her back towards him placing the bouquet of orchids onto the marker which he got a clear view of the inscriptions.

 **Anna Belfrey**

 **Beloved Daughter and Sister**

 **1995-2016**

"Come now Detective Weaver, a man of your intelligence doesn't really believe in spirits having nothing better to that eavesdrop" She turned around laughing at him. "I suppose a near death experience can make anyone become superstitious."

"I did not drive all the way from the station after being spending a week being interrogated by Internal Affairs just to have a theological discussion."

She sneered at him placing her umbrella down. "Yes I heard it was a very thorough investigation." Leaning to the detective continuing to keep his composure, "I was surprised. For an entire week, I had expected to receive a call from the Police Commissioner regarding any paper trails that would lead back to your more colorful activities but nothing. Not a call or even shred of evidence to incriminate you. There is nothing suspicious or corrupt about you."

He could see she was losing her composure. Her hands were shaking in barely holding the umbrella handle where the combination of the cold air and light rain had not been helping matters. He hoped the next stroke of luck would arrive in lightening striking Madam Belfrey getting rid of an unnecessary eyesore once and for all. "Exactly what the Internal Affairs concluded."

Belfrey continued smiling at him pacing back and forth, "about that. I blackmail you to find that destructive monster of yours or I release those tapes. You get shot practically telling me the tapes no longer matter and then two days later, the tapes are now missing along with any evidence my office had been broken into." She placed her hand over his chest leaving Rumpelstiltskin to scoff back at her giving him the same grin he remembered Regina and Cora would to him when they believed they had the upper hand.

"We have known each other a long time Detective, I would hate to see someone as decorated and brilliant as you be placed in the same league with the more dangerous criminals you helped put away. Swear fealty to me and you can go about your merry away, enjoy your freedom until I will need of your assistance."

He blinked taking her hand off of him showing disgust towards her. "I serve no one."

"Alright, I will be seeing you soon. People like you never change and you will need a backer when the eventual slip up occurs."

Rumpelstiltskin stepped back grinning at her knowing she had nothing over him even outside his cursed and true persona. She gathered her umbrella and handbag ready to leave. "She was a beautiful girl, your Anna"

The mention of the name left Belfrey motionless.

"Horrible death, heart attack wasn't it?" He continued. "I can imagine how horrible it must have been for you. All those plans you had for her, the dreams and aspirations all gone. One day your think everything is under control and the world is at your feet then moments occurs when you least expect them." He knew she must have been shocked hearing about Anastasia which didn't surprise him in the least.

"You know nothing." refusing to turn back to answer Rumpelstiltskin in the eye.

He started walking away from her before turning to her. "You are right, my apologies. I can imagine Ivy's guilt; she is a lovely girl, spitting image of her mother with every passing day."

Leaving Belfrey dumbfounded, Rumpelstiltskin wished her a good evening and walked off the cemetery getting into the Charger before rain increased.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone is doing well. I decided to lower the age of Alice to 17 because of how I am going to describe Hook because the Wish storyline kept bugging me in terms of continuity. As for some of the questions I have been asked, I hope this chapter clears some of them up.**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

Belle remembered her last visit to the Underworld when Zelena accidentally brought her due to her refusal to release young Robyn, now she returned to meet with the Keeper of Death before crossing to Elysium.

She became amazed the Underworld appeared in the likeness of Camelot. The structure of Storybrooke had long been replaced with trees and well-kept cottages painted in both pink and blue. Children were playing with their dogs and the inhabitants went by without a care. The shops were filled with patrons enjoying themselves were even an older couple noticed Belle to wave back at her.

When she went towards the lake seeing the boatman shrouded in a dark cloak. He reached his hand but flinched back confusing Belle until the boatman showed her his left hand rubbing his skeletal thumb over the rims of the four fingers allowing Belle to get the message.

 _Oh money_.

Her shoulder loosened when the boatman nodding to her response. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money" she disappointedly stated.

The boatman continued making the gesture.

"No you don't understand, I don't have any money. I wasn't given the coins…." Suddenly within the pocket of her dress, Belle felt a weight taking out two large gold coins, she smiled at the sweet gesture from her husband.

 _You silly man_.

She kissed the coins happily handing them to the boatman placing her into the boat to cross the river towards the Castle of Souls. Thanking the boatman, Belle went inside the castle seeing the opulence in comparison to visiting a museum. The gold statues of different gods surrounding the terrace along with the stained glass windows telling her stories of myths she spent hours reading to Gideon when he was a boy.

Belle took a deep breath, she opened the door finding the throne room seeing King Arthur sitting on the throne having a discussion with another soul who bowed before him. Next to the king, stood Merlin in his magical robes reading a scroll when he noticed Belle winking back at her.

"I remember you, the Dark One's underappreciated consort." The wizard declared getting Arthur's attention who stood up and looked at Belle perplexed at her. He heard a comment from Merlin causing him to remember his last appointment turning back to talk to the other subject placing his specter on their brow instantly causing the soul to disappeared in a white light.

"May you have everlasting life in Elysuim" Arthur continued a ritual when he sat down commanding Belle to his vicinity.

"Your majesty" She curtsy at both Arthur and Pendragon. "Pardon, I had not expected this, my last encounter in this realm was different"

He quickly took Merlin's scroll looking it over. "It will be over within a few minutes. I just need to check you and your husband deeds, see if they measure well then you will both be off to Elysium before the day passes. So where he is?"

"He? Sire I don't understand."

"Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One." He looked at the scroll then back at her, he should be following you shortly after.

"Sire" Merlin interrupted. "I think she came alone."

"That is impossible." Arthur looked back at Merlin in annoyance showing him the scroll. "It says here Belle Gold former Princess of Avonlea and her husband Rumpelstiltskin the Dark One are to be in the Underworld a mere seconds after they both pass away in their sleep from old age."

"May I speak?" Asked Belle interrupting the two men who began to argue over the competency of the other. "I died of old age _alone_ because Rumpelstiltskin still maintains his immortality even though we spent a while trying to find a way to give him his mortality We shared a pleasant life together raising our son and traveling the realms even though I always knew it was going to end at some point, I wanted him to stop searching and enjoy the limited time we had together. We were told the only way he would die was for the Guardian to strip him of his powers through transferring his magic."

Gathering all this information, Arthur pushed himself back onto his throne taking a deep sigh from the news. "I am afraid there is a slight problem with this plan. The Guardian has been dead for some time, and there are no heirs who would have the level of magic needed to make a successful transfer."

Immediately taken back, Belle felt her stomach going into knot with her head spinning until Merlin went towards to stop her from fainting.

"I promised him we were going to see one another again." She stated looking into the floor.

Arthur could see Belle hiding her face from him as she wept, she was so small and fragile it hurt to witness this display of defeat from someone who had been brave throughout their life. He wanted to reassure the older woman, but the King of the Underworld followed the rules of the realm completely without any fault. "There is nothing I can do regarding the Guardian. I truly am sorry" Arthur summoned the guards requesting Belle to his quarters until further notice and demanding she no comfort deny her. Belle complied following the guards seeing Merlin staring at her where she believed he shed a tear for her.

Time made little difference in the Underworld where seconds appears to have been hours each time Belle stared at the sun from the canopy of the Arthur's bedchambers.

The servants were kind to her; giving her full attention and led the gossip slip regarding about the state of Underworld shocking Belle when she hearing Zelena sacrificed her chance of happiness in order to save Regina's life. She thought it had been for the best considering the state of the realm from her own experiences when she noticed herself in the mirror still wearing her white dirndl then looking over her wedding ring

 _His Majesty is wrong; Rumpelstiltskin will find a way to return to me. Perhaps not by the Guardian but somehow, he will find a way._

There was a knock on the door surprising Belle to see Merlin appearing instead of her host coming into the room.

"Arthur can't keep me here forever and I have no desire to be the roommate of the King of the Underworld." Belle proclaimed to Merlin who appeared to be snickering.

"You're right, we are sending you back."

"Excuse me?" Belle blinked a few times wondering if she heard correctly. She felt the blood leaving her head where she quickly went to a chair getting a glass of water.

"Arthur and I talked it over, you are here prematurely, the Dark One can't live forever and Arthur is too strict when it comes to the rules to have you cross over at this time. I'm banishing you to another realm where your husband resides; you need to him and make sure he becomes mortal."

"How can I turn him mortal when the Guardian is dead?" she asked.

"Belle you are a clever woman, you will find a way." Merlin smiled at her standing up and helping her up. "There is a price, should you or Rumpelstiltskin meet a premature end, your souls will become dissipated soon after. I will not turn your immortal; however you will be sent back to the age of when you left Storybrooke, and you will never be able to leave the realm until you find the Dark One."

Belle wanted to leap for joy with the news.

However being married to the Dark One led her to have a second thoughts. "How do I know the minute I accept this deal, I won't be swimming in the river of lost souls or something happens to my son?"

"Arthur and I are giving you a second chance in growing old with your husband. You both can be happy without any worries regarding time and enemies. Now do you accept my offer?"

 _I'm coming back for you Rumple_. She left her thoughts returning back to Merlin, "done."

Belle took a deep breath, watching Merlin unsheathing a wand from his robes. Merlin started reciting an incantation leaving Belle in a frozen state as a white glow surrounded her with her body to slowly dissipate with the last sight Belle caught before passing became Merlin wishing her well….

"Rumple, you are not going to believe the strangest dream I had…."

Belle touched her head to relieve the headache slowly opening her eyes to find herself in an unrecognizable room.

The bedroom was painted in green and gold surrounded by a figurine of animals including the bed appearing to be for a much younger girl due to the sheets matching the same pattern as the wall colors. She got up looking around the room, finding animal figurines, scrapbooks containing recipes, notes and various other collectibles of a sentimental value. In the nightstand, Belle found a clue to the owner in the form of a drawing containing a darker skin couple and their young daughter deducing she must have been at least 10 years in the painting. She took the drawing from the frame inspecting it from the back finding an inscription on the lower corner of the page.

 _ **Tiana's 5** **th** **birthday**_

Placing the photo back into the frame, Belle headed to the window seeing she was in a second story building in what appeared to be the Enchanted Forest. Beyond the window, the landscape showed she was in a royal city or a port town with all the lights bustling and people moving about in carriages or horseback.

She glanced at the mirror, surprised to find herself being at least twenty six years. Her skin restored back to youth and her hair brown with not a hint of silver. She laughed at the idea of being young once again since Belle never cared about her age although she was happy to walk around without the feeling of her joints hurting her. Her one comfort was seeing her wedding ring still on her finger.

Pinching herself twice, Belle blinked for another ten second when accepting her current situation was not a dream.

Merlin kept his word.

Belle took a sigh of relief when she heard the door getting unlocked. The door opened revealing the girl from the photo carrying a pitcher of water; however Tiana was a woman in her early twenties dressed in a simple brown dirndl with a yellow headband. The two women stared at one another when Tiana placed the water pitcher into the night stand and went outside.

" Giddy, she's up now!" yelled Tiana confusing Belle further seeing the perky girl trying to contain her excitement. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but he will be sure to explain what is going on."

Before Belle could ask, Tiana left the room when Gideon ran in catching his breath. Belle ran up to her son, crying as the boy couldn't contain his excitement and lifted her from the ground squeezing her.

"I can't it's really you." Gideon stated as he voice slightly cracked. "When Tee and I found you by the Western River, I thought I was dreaming." He wiped his tears in an attempt not to cry so much but Belle smiled seeing her son again giving him handkerchief from her pocket.

She looked over his arm nearly forgetting how tall he was. The boy even had his father's sense of fashion with brighter clothes making incredibly handsome. Belle began running out of the bedroom Gideon took her by the arms to stop her where she turned around to see the pair looking at one another. "How did you know I would be here? Where are we?" "Is Rumple with you?"

"At a lecture about two semesters ago, speaker gave a speech regarding resurrection." Gideon could see his mother started looking at him trying hard to follow. "Anyway, he began rambling on the perspective of death in different cultures, but taught us to detect a resurrection through performing a powerful locator spell activated once a place of burial disappears from its location. After father and I parted ways, I began to clean up around the house, when I noticed your gravestone was gone along with the coffin. It wasn't just your coffin but the earth was untouched. Afterwards, I took one of your books and triggered a location spell in terms of finding you. Tee and I discovered you unconscious yesterday and we thought it would be best to bring you to her family inn."

Belle got up walking around sorting this information. She explained to Gideon her journey into the Underworld and the deal she made with Merlin in order to come back where Gideon looked into his father's fop watch, reading the inscription in the back. "Mother, we are not in Misthaven but another plane similar to our world but the magic here is stronger. Papa has managed to hide himself quite well the most standard locator spells are unable to detect him. I have no clue where he is, I know he is alive since the watch would have disappeared with him."

"I can't leave this realm until I find him."

Gideon took Belle by the hand embracing her. "We will find him, Tee mentioned those with magical abilities eventually reveal themselves. Come on, let us go downstairs, you must be hungry after coming back from the dead."

She playfully brushed him as they headed downstairs to enjoy the festivities. "So will you be introducing me to the girl who owns that room?"

Gideon tried to ignore his mother's insinuation brushing it off. "She is just my best friend, nothing more. Although she has been looking forward to meeting you. Come on."

 _ **Hyperion Heights: Present Day**_

 _Not feeling too well. Rain Check_

Reading the text left by Weaver, Detective Rogers placed his phone back onto his pocket and knocked another glass of rum. The sweet taste of the liqueur could not take his frustrations away.

 _Who cancels drinks after sending out the bloody invitations?_

Rogers couldn't understand Detective Weaver; the man lies to protect his teenage informant even though she nearly killed him. Afterwards Weaver forces him to write a false report to Internal Affairs stating a routine police inspection gone wrong, what bothered Rogers the most had been the lack of clarity from Weaver should their stories needed to be collaborated. Throughout the past six weeks, he tried maintaining a cordial relationship with his enigmatic partner, but Weaver was not interested in meeting him at least halfway further explaining why this man had trouble partners. He knew about the rumors circulating throughout the department Weaver might be in league with the Dark One syndicate, but he paid little attention to them due to how outlandish the stories became. However, there were moments his partner orchestrated methods while gave results, left Detective Rogers with a bitter taste.

"Your date stood you up James?" said Roni handing a glass of beer to Rogers bringing him out of his thoughts. "It is good to see there is still some common sense in this world."

Rogers took the glass from her inspecting it to her annoyance. Even though the location was in a good area, the company could be enjoyable and the drinks were fairly priced; the owner herself made the bar a place Rogers avoided like the plague. "As usual, your bark has little effect Roni. I'm off the clock at this moment and your bar just happened to be in my area."

She sighed extending her hand to him, "I don't care, and just don't expect me to drive you home. Hand them now!" Roni pursed her lips and Rogers handed his keys along with his credit card. He gazed at Roni seeing her smiling and conversing with many of the patrons; she tucked her hair back amusing Rogers as he knew it to be a tell whenever she became agitated. He continued between staring at her and watching the sports news until after an hour later, Rogers began to cut himself off to drive home. The bar was always crowded, more so on a weekend night. Where he had to give Roni credit at how hard she worked during the evening gathering tips making sure the environment was fun and relaxing.

Who was he to ruin her night even when Weaver spoil his? Rogers drank the remainder of his glass signaling Roni to come over his direction.

"Another draft" she asked.

He smirked back getting into his wallet retrieving a twenty placing in onto the table. "Actually I want my keys back; I have a long day tomorrow."

Roni became shocked to hear see him quickly getting up due to Rogers' experiences of being the last man at the bar. "Let me call you a cab then."

He took the keys from her but his finger continued to twitch; then got his phone from his pocket, "no need your Worshipfullness, I can drive home, I will call you when I get back." The sooner he left, the easier it would be to enjoy what remained of the Friday night.

"Just a moment." Rogers turned back to her. "You wouldn't happen to know a Detective Weaver in your prescient?"

That was a name he was surprised to have heard from Roni. "He's my partner."

She leaned over him whispering to Rogers, "I've seen him with a teenage girl, Tilly I believe. They haven't done anything improper in front of me, but I am little concerned regarding their association because that girl appears be a bit off."

Rogers laughed at the thought of Tilly being in danger from his partner, they appeared to have cared for one another to the point where Rogers felt hurt in seeing her loyalty towards him when he spend some parts of the night of the shooting playing chess with her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Call it a mother's intuition" said Roni.

He believed it to be a strange comment and he wasn't in the mood to argue back, "I will check up on her, but that is all." Roni nodded in agreement. "Interesting, I never knew you were the motherly type."

Her expression changed to sorrow leaving only a chuckle back at him. "Which is why it didn't work out for us. Night James."

Rogers sighed leaving the bar in disappointment, promising to pick a place the next time he and Weaver went out for drinks.

 **8888888**

The prescient was deserted due to everyone leaving for the night. Rumpelstiltskin assumed an officer or two stayed behind to have finished up paperwork as that was what his alter ego would have done. He knew Jones was perhaps upset over being stood up, but it meant Regina kept Jones out of his hair for a few hours perhaps allowing the former lovebirds to reconnect.

Nevertheless, Rumpelstiltskin got to his desk, opening the computer and hooked up the flash drive into the server. He looked over the collection of files he acquired while cursed as it led him to the mafia group he suspected Belfrey was involved with.

Should there be information regarding the Guardian, these files would lead him to the mysterious sorcerer who he continued hoping would help him.

He bought some time away from Belfrey, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would try to summon him. Based on Alice's recent information, Henry was now a person of interest based on the amount of time he spend with Lucy and her mother. Due to Regina command on the dagger, he couldn't contact Henry. However, Lucy and her mother are fair game and Rumpelstiltskin wanted to see his great-granddaughter, but there had not been any excuse he could think of in which he would have even ten minutes with her.

" _What coan I say? Hello, I'm your great-grandfather known to be a sorcerer who kidnaps firstborn children and I helped your grandmother send us to another land where your father thinks you and your mother died in a fire?_

He placed his attention back to the computer seeing the files rendering onto the flash drive.

The transfer appeared to be going on schedule as some of the files became accessible. One such file came from a recent case regarding a notary clerk murdered on their way home. He remembered the case being the usual "wrong place, wrong time" shooting close to the high street pavilion where some of the detectives suspected it might it had something to do with the Dark One Syndicate. It was a theory Rumpelstiltskin considered, but those shootings pointed to Belfrey and nothing he had found on the deceased indicated his property were in trouble or interactions with city officials to conduct such a hit. However, he looked into the case carefully and found the deceased recently had been a guest at the Hyperion Height General Hospital going through bypass surgery, the name of one of the doctors on the case quickly gathered his attention.

Rumpelstiltskin smirk at seeing his old friend Dr. Lilley indirectly involved with one of his cases where he decided to look into her public information. The only evidence to a first name was solely the letter "L", age of 36, born in Maine but moved to Seattle nearly a decade ago after she finished her residency in Boston. She lives in a comfortable brownstone on west end and has worked at the general hospital for nearly two years. Prior to that, she owned a clinic closed due to Belfrey's expansion. Supposedly there was a marriage from when she was barely out of her teens but it appeared to not have lasted long, explaining the pathetic excuse of a ring he saw her finger.

Her DMV photo mocked him revealing her hair to be a dark brown with some tints of red. He placed his fingers on his screen, caressing the photo reaching from her right cheek to her lips. His continued gazing at her until his smile turned sinister when he closed the file.

 _Lady Tremaine, if you think using my wife's image will somehow allow me to help you then you are sadly mistaken._

After gathering the files, Rumpelstiltskin drove home exhausted from the day's events. He owned a modest two bedroom apartment in an eight story walkup with a view of the city that he had little trouble complaining. Other than Alice's occasional visits, he hardly was one to entertained leaving him with a clean place, lack of food, scattered books and files were on occasions Alice pointed out the floors were a death hazard.

He opened the door discovering Alice sitting on his couch in her blue bunny patterned pajamas watching television eating a bowl of gummy bears and drinking a glass of milk. The girl always had a soft spot for rabbits, but he sometimes wondered if she was a cat in a previous life due to her dairy consumption.

"You're back, I almost considering calling missing persons." She turned to him placing the treats to the side. "you're also out of milk."

Just as he predicted, "I bought some this morning." He placed his keys and bag on the side, hanging his coat up and walked into the kitchen picking up a bottle of whiskey.

She shouted to him "I can go pick some things up tomorrow morning. It's the least I can do."

"I have some money in the jar you can use." He shouted back.

He went over to the couch with his bottle when Alice started pleading for a drink. Rumpelstiltskin laugh refusing to indulge her, while he bought her ale in the Enchanted Forest, the idea of giving her stronger spirits left him uncomfortable even though Regina and Jones always approved..

After she calmed down, the pair continued watching the horror movie Alice had paused earlier. He couldn't get into the film being introduced to it nearly halfway in, but Alice yelled at the victims for making ridiculous decisions and laughed at the parts they died. Watching her reactions to the film allowed him to relax and enjoy her company, something he had not done in ages.

"Oh, you are going to love me now!" She got out of the couch running to her backpack, rummaging until she found the notepaper handing it to the exhausted wizard.

He opened the note paper seeing it was the cell phone number of Dr. Lilley. Rumpelstiltskin looked back at Alice then at the note. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"That is the funny part; she and Sabine have a yoga class together. I got the impression you liked her after I caught you making goo-goo eyes at her in one my visits that time you were in the hospital. I gave Sabine this story how you were so enamored by your Florence Nightingale you needed to thank her personally."

Rumpelstiltskin resisted the urge to drop his jaw in awe. Sometimes he wondered which particular side had Alice inherited her flair for the theatrics. "Miss Grenouille believed you?" still puzzled at what he was hearing.

Her face lowered losing her smile, "I might have exaggerated a bit but Sabine loves me enough to not think I am sending her friend's number to a psycho and I got the impression she wants Dr. Lilley to meet someone."

"I'm sure you can find her a 'psycho'."

He drank the rest of the whiskey leaving his bedroom when Alice ran after him, "It was only a suggestion!" Rumpelstiltskin ignored her closing the door when she silently told him good night and headed into the couch continuing her channel surfing.

Rumpelstiltskin headed to bed staring at the phone number. He realized he had a perfect opportunity to gather information on her. It had not been so late deciding to dial thinking of the appropriate message.

The phone continued to ring when he suddenly froze hearing the familiar vocal tone. "Hello? Who is this?"

Rumpelstiltskin pinched his nose taking a deep breath. "Hello Doctor Lilley? This is Detective Weaver. I was one of your patients some weeks ago."

"The one with the bullet missed the heart."

"Yes." The irony never continued to escape him. "I was wondering if you weren't too busy next week, would you consider having dinner with me?"

The phone paused from the other side. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the phone seeing it was still connected.

"Yes I would love to." The comment left Rumpelstiltskin closing his eyes exhaling his worries. "I'm off on Wednesday if that is okay?"

"That would be great, I can pick you up at seven then?"

He heard a small giggle in the background, "I look forward to it, see you then."

Dr. Lilley hung the phone up on him when Rumpelstiltskin took another glass of whiskey, all the while trying to forget about the out of body experience he just endured not a few minutes ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had planned on posting up yesterday for the Skin Deep anniversary but real life and this chapter were not agreeing with me. For your reading pleasure, Happy Skin Deep Anniversary 3**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

Going through her pockets for her compact to readjust her lipstick, Dr. Lilley gave herself a smile of reassurance and walked into _**Roni's**_ presenting an air of confidence. She had never set foot there due to the bar being outside from her comfort zone, but it was Ivy's turn to suggest a place for Girl's Night where she wasn't one to turn down an adventure. She quickly spotted her two best friends, Ivy Belfrey and Sabine Grenouille sitting at a table waving back at her. Sabine Girl's Night was a ritual they conducted at least three times a month where they spent time together, catching up on one another's lives and enjoy the night to the best of their abilities to prepare for the real world the next day. Lilley at times wondered how anti- social she had become over the years leaving her closest friends to be nearly a decade younger having met Sabine through a mutual friend and Ivy from their keeping one another company as the jogged nearly the same path at the park every morning.

They all greeted Dr. Lilley with pleasantries "Sorry I'm late, last minute consultation."

"Don't worry about it, let us get our drinks and enjoy the evening." Proclaimed Sabine to where her two companions' unanimously agreed. They headed over to the bar with Roni heading to their corner. She looked at the three women particularly at Ivy almost smiling when she turned her attention towards Lilley looking surprised at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Ivy when Roni gathered a napkin placing it over her eyes.

"It's nothing, my eyes get irritated easily. Is Henry going to joining you soon?"

Sabine and Lilley stared at Ivy when they heard that name with Ivy slouching over her chair in an effort to hide her face in shame. "Uhmm, no I don't really know him that well." She gave her credit card to Roni turning her attention back to her companions. "The rounds for the night are on me, no worries. Roni right? Should we need it, please make sure we get home safely?"

Roni nodded looking at the girls as they each gave their orders. Lilley realized Roni was staring at her where she felt a sense of familiar dread seeing her cat like brown eyes glare view her with insignificance. "Of course," turning her attention at last back to Lilley then began to get the drinks prepared.

"Henry? Is there something you haven't told us?" Demanded Sabine where Lilley took a sip of her water pretending to not pay attention.

"It was nothing, Henry is some guy a bit hung up on Jacinda, we came here on Halloween night to unwind after spending most of it looking for Lucy who thought it would be a great idea to give me a heart attack." Ivy gathered her margarita followed by looking at her companions who appeared unsatisfied by her story. "What else did you guys want to know?"

"Do you like him?" Lilley asked

Ivy began laughing at them, "No way. Henry is a nice guy but he is too infatuated in being Jacinda's knight in shining armor and hanging out with him is like spending like with a sibling. If it doesn't work out with Jacinda, I wouldn't mind introducing him to either of you although I doubt he might be either of your types."

Sabine intervened. "You know I'm seeing someone."

"Oh yes the mystery lass, you need to stop hiding her."

Sabine ignored that comment continuing her drink which Lilley could see she was not comfortable in discussing and decided to shift in before Ivy said something else. "I have a date in a few days."

"You have a date?" Both girls were shocked the revelation.

They continued bombarding Lilley with many questions where she nearly fell from her seat from flinching as they came to her.

"He's this cop I fixed up on Halloween night, a little older, somewhat grouchy but cute. He called me up last night for something next week. I will admit to being a bit nervous about it."

"Well you have only to call us in case something is off and I'm sure Ivy's mom probably has bodyguard or two to spare."

Both Ivy and Lilley burst into laughter knowing it was perhaps true. They began to raise their glasses to make a toast.

"To weird dates and secret dalliances." Declared Lilley, the other two women agreed clinking their glasses to hers. As they continued drinking and gossiping, Regina tried to pay attention at them as she continued serving drinks and interacting with the other patrons. It had taken many clues to figure out who Belle was going out with where she wondered if Rumpelstiltskin was aware his own wife was still alive or even if he was awake. She had not expected to find Belle there as she hadn't seen her in this part of the town before tonight but seeing a familiar face around her gave the former queen a bit of relief after the past few days in coming to terms with her memories finally restored.

 _Yes Belle, enjoy your date with Rumple. Then have true love's kiss, get everyone to remember so I can be with my family again._

 **888888**

The next four days resumed between reading case files and looking after Alice whenever she had a chance to barge through his window. She eventually decided to stop pestering him regarding his date with the physician where in exchange he offered his spare room in the apartment where Alice was thrilled to have finally had a place to sleep that wasn't shared with a crowd. There were times he would make a comment hoping she would wake up or at least remember something but each time, Alice made it clear she had no idea what he was talking about.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Rumpelstiltskin left his bedroom surprised to find his living room and kitchen freshly cleaned smelling of lavender and Alice having kept her word in reimbursing him for groceries. He knew she must have left by dawn, but he had hoped she had at least gotten some sleep in between even though he was still annoyed over receiving the phone number. Looking at the time, please to see she even left a fresh pot of coffee in the maker allowing him to grab two cups and head out just as he had gotten a call from Jones to meet him at _Tiana's Palace_.

When Rumpelstiltskin arrived to the New Orleans themed restaurant, most of the officers began investigating the crime scene. Some had taken the necessary photos while several where quarantining the area as the popular restaurant had attracted many of its patrons and several onlookers to ask what had occurred even to an officer reminding some of the onlookers all phones were to be confiscated for any further evidence.

"Weaver!" Rumpelstiltskin turned seeing Jones coming towards his direction, he quickly handed the younger detective his spare travel cup.

"You look like you had a rough night."

Jones declined to comment drinking from the cup while pondering at the state of his own partner. "Owner opened up this morning finding her sous-chef dead at the bar. There hasn't been any evidence of robbery and some of the detectives are speculating this might have been caused by a heart attack due to the girl found with her hand holding onto her heart.

The detectives went across the pathway of the garden leading into the entrance of the restaurant finding the body at the bar lying flat on her back and her hand clutching to her heart in a vice grip. Rumpelstiltskin examined the body, there was no blood seeping out of her head as it landed between a step on the bar and restaurant flood. Her legs were sprawled between the bar seat indicating she had must have been sitting down when she received the fatal blow. He hunched over looking for any traces of marks to indicate foul play when she spotted on her collarbone, a small black mark releasing a magical residue. He immediately recognized it as a signature given to those who had perished by a crushed heart, an ability only conducted by those who had magical powers.

He quickly turned back to Jones. "It appears she might have been dead before hitting the floor. You're right; this could be a heart attack." He began looking around then back at Jones. "Where's the owner?"

Jones pointed Rumpelstiltskin to the patio where the owner was sitting down with a cup of tea crying into the table. "Her name is Sabine Grenouille; she is also the head chef. I already talked to her; she doesn't have any information to give other than Lottie must have been scared to death."

In hearing that name, Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman surprised at how small this new realm had been even though they were in a metropolis. _So this is Alice's Sabine. I expected her to a child, but this woman roughly Henry's age._ He went over to the patio with Jones following him and they sat down with Sabine as Jones went over her handing her another pair of tissues. She thanked him looking back at Rumpelstiltskin with a shocked expression.

"I recognize you." She blurted out leaving both men bewildered. "I've seen you with Tilly sometimes at the park." She tried to get her attention back to the detectives but when she saw the body now being carted off, she turned back tilting her head down, "haven't spoken to her in a few days, how is she?"

Jones looked at Rumpelstiltskin where the wizard knew he would have to explain later but he quickly turned his attention back to Sabine. "She's doing well, I will let her know to call when she can."

The detectives quickly introduced themselves to Sabine who began detailing to them about opening up for the day when she found her souz-chef, Charlotte LeBouf dead at the bar. She mentions how nothing had been taken which Rogers already confirmed and nothing had indicated anything out of the ordinary. As Rumpelstiltskin continued taking down her statement, he noticed Sabine kept staring at him as though she was trying to decipher something about him. When he got a reading of her powers, Rumpelstiltskin realized Sabine was a practitioner of light magic therefore would have the willpower to kill someone who she was stating had been a friend to her.

Their interrogation ended as both men handed their cards. "If you think of anything else, contact either one of us. Sometimes there might be a detail we missed because it might have seemed insignificant at the time." They said their goodbyes as he walked Sabine to her car telling her she should stay at a family or a close friend, she began to cheer herself when he started telling her he and Weaver were working around the clock on this case. They finished interrogating several of the other witnesses until it was suggested they head back to the station.

"How is Tilly doing?"

"She's doing better; currently staying at my apartment while meeting with a new therapist. She has been asking for you, something about a rematch."

Jones chuckled remembering when he beat her three times at chess impressed at good of a player she had been. He then quickly remembered Roni's comments from the other night left him concerned. "Why is she staying with you?"

 _Because her parents have no memories of being her parents_ "I wasn't going to let her stay on the streets again. At least now I can easily keep a better eye on her."

"Oh good, I'll come over tonight and make dinner."

They each got into the car.

"You might want to make it for two." Rumpelstiltskin stated quietly almost murmuring. "I have to meet someone later tonight."

"Oh" Jones smiled chuckling at his partner. "Did you finally ask the cute doctor who operated on you?"

"I won't say." Rumpelstiltskin turned on the ignition seeing Jones' smug face staring back at him. "Yes?"

"Just trying to perfect my best man speech for the wedding"

"Shut up." Rumpelstiltskin stated wanting to laugh and hit Jones hearing his partner humming the wedding march for two-thirds of their ride back to the station.

 **8888888**

After another phone call to make the last minute confirmations, they agreed it was better to meet at the restaurant rather than going to pick her up. While Rumpelstiltskin had not wanted to call this a date, Alice and Jones were trying everything possible to remind by Jones giving him a list of the appropriate florists to stop by to Alice picking out a crimson tie from the nicer parts of wardrobe of his cursed persona. He continued listening to them if it meant they would interact although he had wished they would have concentrated on playing chess than his personal life but Rumpelstiltskin already knew he was expecting too much from the closest people he had considered friends. Rumpelstiltskin waited at the _**Bella Notte**_ restaurant, a small Italian restaurant in the middle of High Street that had a recent renovation allowing its patrons to enjoy a view of the plaza while eating their meal. Sitting at the bar with a drink in one hand lightly touching the bouquet of roses in another, he looked at his watch seeing Dr. Lilley was running late.

He wasn't surprised as cabs were known for taking the slowest routes, previous instinct made him assume Dr. Lilley might have decided to call this off but she had left him a text soon after letting him know about her current status where he wished he had this insight years earlier as it would have saved him from many troubles he obtained.

Touching his drink again, Rumpelstiltskin turned around seeing Dr. Lilley walking inside the restaurant. She looked breathtaking with her hair stylized in loose ringlets parted in the middle while wearing a simple long sleeved, black cocktail dress covered in lace along with red heels where he started to chuckle seeing how it matched his tie.

Rumpelstiltskin handed Lilley the bouquet smiling at the thought when she inhaled the scent. He did enjoy how adorable she appeared tucking some strands behind her ear to avoid the contact of the thorns. Quickly placing any thoughts to the side, the pair ordered to be seated looking at their surroundings.

They ordered wine but continued staring at the menus than acknowledging the other across from them. Dr. Lilley started studying the menu already deciding to make an order when she caught a glimpse into Detective Weaver. He looked handsome where she kept wondering why there was something off about the suit; she kept picturing him in three pieces suits where dark blue, red and black suited him best in terms of shirts and ties along with a longer hairstyle and a cane.

She wasn't sure where the idea came from but she quickly shrugged it off; when inspecting his face, his eyes showed emotions leaving her certain there was something of a past.

 _I hope he doesn't think I regret this._

"I'm sorry" she said getting his attention. It's just that I have not done this in a while so it is a little hard to process how to interact in a different medium. Between my semi-biweekly girl's nights and the hours I have at the hospital, the closest human interaction to a social life for me is reading about Catherine Moreland's first outing into Bath."

"The same can be said for me. Being a detective, you have to constantly read people to make an assessment, where it can be difficult to interact with others." He thought of an idea in seeing her reaction. "Someone once told me you can't truly look into a person's heart unless you know their story."

He watched Dr. Lilley ponder the words as though she were trying to find the proper answer for them instead of what he had wanted to hear. She moved a little returning a smile to him as she played with her napkin. "She sounds like a wise person. I assume it is the woman who mistook me for on Halloween night. You mentioned a name and I just thought there might have been a connection.

They were soon interrupted by the waiter requesting for their order which they gave when Rumpelstiltskin finished the remainder of his glass. "Yeah, she was a very wise woman. Sometimes too wise where at times I refused to listen because I thought I had better insight."

He started looking down when she placed her hand over his caressing his hand with her thumb. The soft touches allowed him to remember whenever he and Belle would spend their days together knowing they were not to have been disturbed, no one else in the world mattered and it never felt as though their company had been stale. He looked up at the physician showing concern even giving him a faint smile. _There is something wrong, what is she? Why does she look like her?_

He flinched is hand away startling Dr. Lilley.

"Did I do something wrong?" Seeing her nervous, Rumpelstiltskin noticed she expressed herself as a child where some tells of Belle were so apparent that it would have been nearly impossible for another sorcerer to use them in an disguise.

He could at least be certain it was not a Belfrey or someone else in disguise, but the next conclusion came he was interacting with a realm copy in the same way as the Killian Jones he now called his partner

"Pardon me; I haven't been quite myself the past few days. You see after leaving the hospital, I started thinking I have been living as though I have been walking through a fog. Seeing the same sights and interacting with the same people every day yet I can't tell you a specific detail because I have never noticed it myself. I find you to be interesting where even though we hardly know one another; I hope we can continue seeing each other and finding out where this can lead to."

Dr. Lilley had not needed to think about it. "I would love to see you again. Although next time we might need to make a better planning on where it will be."

They laughed at the realization just in time to have their plates sent to them. The remainder of the dinner, they each told one another mundane details about their lives. Dr. Lilley told Rumpelstiltskin about her happy childhood in Maine mentioning a time when she was twelve she received a bruise below her chin because she had landed wrong from falling off a branch on her parents' lemon tree.

He tried not to laugh picturing a younger version of her in that position when she playfully tapped his hand at an effort to get him to tell her something. Finding a story to share about his own was difficult, he remembered very little and most of it were hardly good or first date appropriate where he wondered if had happened due to it being so long ago and his cursed persona had nothing that came to mind until she told him it must have been due to some effects lingering from the wound but he had to promise her an embarrassing childhood story the next time.

They stayed at the restaurant until the server reminded them it was now time to close. Neither wanted to have the night end, however they both had to get up early the next morning. Rumpelstiltskin insisted on driving Dr. Lilley home even though she kept telling him she would easily find a cab. Due to the hour, a cab was hard to acquire in that part of the city she waited a few minutes before admitting defeat and allowing her date to drive her back. The drive continued between Belle giving directions to her brownstone and their conversations about the weather and expectations over the upcoming Christmas season. Dr. Lilley became appalled hearing Detective Weaver tell her green shrubs were completely unnecessary.

"You sir, are a Grinch and I hope Santa give you coal." Leaning back to the chair to have the last word.

"Well here we are." Rumpelstiltskin said diverging Belle's attention back to her brownstone

She opened the door taking the bouquet of roses from the back seat

They smiled at one another when Rumpelstiltskin took Dr. Lilley's hand placing a kiss. "Thank you, I had a great time."

"I can say the same thing Detective." Lilley blushed while looking back at him.

She got out of the car seeing it drive off when she finally went inside. Placing her bag on the floor, she began to search for a vase for the roses before going to bed. There was a thought she considered in sleeping with her dress but she was certain she would have needed to be on call in the morning.

As she placed the roses into the vase, the physician looked at the mail she had forgotten to inspect because of the day's excitement. One of the contents given to her had been a small package where it was addressed from a PO box with the initials _**GMG**_. Turning on the lights, she opened up the package seeing it was shards of a broken teacup.

There wasn't a note or any explanation of some sort indicating what she needed to do. Best guess were to throw the shards away, however she touched a piece of it seeing something endearing where she began to have a sentimental attachment to it.

"I know, I can fix this up and give it to the Detective as a Christmas present." _Although I hope he doesn't a broken china is a ridiculous notion_. She put the shards into the drawer, getting a glass of water then walked upstairs to get a much needed rest while thinking of the kindhearted detective.


End file.
